


“My names Tommy— not Theseus.”

by Aluminosity07



Series: The world keeps turning [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Antarctic Empire, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family, Family Reunion, Found Family, Ghost TommyInnit - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Ghosts, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Running Away, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Toby smith | Tubbo exiles Tommyinnit, Touch-Starved, ambiguous ending, no beta we die like wilbur, philza minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: Or Tommy survives the wasteland and meets two new people who Wilbur claims to be his family.(I highly Recommend reading the first story to understand whats going on!)
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The world keeps turning [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042947
Comments: 9
Kudos: 476
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	“My names Tommy— not Theseus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I forgot to post this— anyway you’ll prolly get some Evil Empire fics sooner than later alongside Hybrid Tommy “RACCOON BOY!” Because Raccoon Tommy is all my brain lets me think of rn.
> 
> Edit // fixed spelling! Thank to the person who pointed it out! I honestly didn’t know that was how Theseus was spelt!

The soft weight on Tommy was the first thing he noticed when he awoke.

His breathing stilled and he relaxed as he felt comfortable— the most he felt in a long while. 

A hand running through his hair gently before he heard the crackling of fire. 

_Fire? He hadn't slept with a campfire in a long time, the brightness giving away their position to monsters and the few bandits in the forest._ His breathing turned shaky as he tried to get Wilbur to put it out, “wilby, wilby, fire.” 

The hand returned to his head, running gently in a comforting manner, and Tommy felt safe, safer than he had in a long time. 

Tommy didn’t remember falling asleep, 

But he sure remembered waking up. 

Waking up in a warm, comforting house,his eyes widening in fear as he realized he was alone and lost. 

He quietly grabbed his bad, which sat on the edge of the bed he was placed upon, it was dark out so good cover, he started looking around for his jacket, taking a breath of relief when he found it placed inside one of the cupboards. Not taking the time to read the note— could he even read anymore? He didn't want to try to see if he can, maybe the fear of forgetting too much getting to him. 

He opened the window slowly, taking quiet and long breaths as he slowly slid out into the Antarctic. 

OoO

Wilbur was gone again, the buzzing of his comm getting more and more frequent, he could see that a village was further down the way. 

He moved quicker and quicker until he was practically running into the safety of the giant village. 

His boots already soaked as he trudged through the worn out shoveled paths, his hands gripping his bag tightly. He blinked as he looked up, recognizing the building in front of him as a tavern. He ducked through the giant doors of the building, setting himself up at the bar front. 

The tavern keep gave him an odd look as he asked what he wanted, telling what they had, Tommy not wanting to fail at voicing what he wanted he put his hands up in as a number, which one he zoned out as the keep nodded at him. 

Suddenly the food was placed in front of him and as Tommy tried to pay the keep smiled politely and said simply, “No need.” 

Tommy ate his food quietly, not paying attention to the door constantly opening and closing. 

“Tommy?” A voice said beside him, Tommy blinked when he realized it was Wilbur beside him with someone else. A blond— a familiar green and white hat placed upon his head, he smiled softly at him and Tommy couldn't help but feel calm. 

Tommy didn't say anything, just humming to the ghost quietly signalling that he heard him. “Are you okay?” Wilbur asked him, Tommy nodded numbly not wanting to take his eyes off the food in front of him. 

The blond beside them was talking to the keep happily, smiling a big bright smile that could warm up the whole Antarctic. 

But Tommy was still cold, the paranoid feeling he got from being there, out in the open. “How bout you finish your food and we can go home.” 

_Home,_ Tommy blinked at him, tilting his head to the side as Wilbur nodded at him. “Home.” The ghost repeated happily as he leaned into the blond man. 

And suddenly an urge hit him, as he stared at the blond and that hat that was placed upon his head. _Maybe—_ Tommy reached out quickly and quietly, grabbing the hat off the man's head, not once worrying about the consequences like he normally would, and placed it on his own. 

The man looked worried before he turned to see it placed onto Tommy instead and he laughed, placing his hand onto Tommys’ head in a comforting manner— “Hey Tommy,” he greeted, “let's go home kiddo.” 

And Tommy followed, one foot in front of the other, pulling the hat more down his head. 

OoO

Another man greeted them with a familiar, “hullo,” when they walked into the same building he had just run from— Tommy didn't really focus on them, gripping the hat in a comforting manner as he and Wilbur were sitting on the couch. 

“Hey Toms,” the ghost whispered, standing up slowly. “Do you want to go have fun?” 

_Fun?_ Tommy didn't even hesitate to nod, quickly following his brother up the stairs forgetting about the two downstairs. 

Wilbur motioned him towards a room, “where?” Tommy asked him quietly, his voice cracking as he spoke.” 

Wilbur beamed at him as he motioned towards the closet, Tommy struggled with opening the door— pulling it open slowly. 

Wilbur grinned when he noticed the bright red capes hanging inside. “Look!” He threw one of them over himself as he floated into the air, “oooOoooOo, I’m a scary ghost.” He said in a joking voice. 

Tommy laughed, and he laughed loudly as Wilbur started making different jokes, without warning Wilbur threw one of them onto him— making him fall to the ground with a thud. “Owie.” He complained quietly, pushing the cape from off his face. 

He shrunk slightly when he noticed the two men staring at the both of them, gripping the folds of the cape tightly. 

The blond started laughing alongside Wilbur while the man— who had familiar blue eyes that much resembled the ones he saw anytime he looked in a puddle or ocean. 

“Hey Theseus,” The pink haired man said, “it’s nice to see you again.” 

“Tommy,” he interjected quietly, pulling the cape further onto him. “My names Tommy— not Theseus.” 

The man nodded slowly as he looked at Wilbur whose laugh turned into one that sounded guilty. _Why did he sound so guilty?_ “Hey Toms, do you want to go get changed? I’m sure they have something you can wear.” 

Tommy looked down at his shirt, which was a dark blue and his dark brown pants which were both soaked. He kept staring down as the pink haired man grabbed a bright red and white shirt and a pair of pants — one that made Tommy feel like he should know where the shirt was from. 

He quietly took it from the man as Wilbur told him where he could change. 

OoO

  
  


The moment he got down the stairs, feeling cold without his jacket on, the two had their eyes on him. 

“Hello Tommy,” the blond said with a comforting tone, “My name is Philza. I’m your dad.” Tommy shivered slightly as he tried to say something only for his voice to fail him. 

Tommy mumbled quietly, it being the only thing he could muster, “it’s nice to meet you.” 

The other man must’ve noticed how he shook slightly as the cape he had taken from the closet in the big room earlier made its way over his shoulders, “here.” The man said simply as Tommy lent into the warmth, “I’m Techno— I’m your older brother, but like- not as old as Wilbur.” 

“Oh,” he said simply, nodding in understanding, both the hat and cape radiating warmth at that moment. 

“Can you tell us where you were?” Philza— Dad said softly. 

Tommy shrugged, “I don't know, we were just walking.” Philza nodded, moving closer to him, “is it alright it I touch you? I didnt ask in the tavern and I apologize for that.” 

Tommy tilted his head before Wilbur nodded and he mimicked him, nodding softly, Philza wrapping his arms around him in a comforting manner as he shook in his grip, his shoulders shaking as he pushed his face further into the man's chest. “Hey I’ve got you, I’ve missed you so much Toms— you’ve grown up so much, two years.” 

Techno placed a cup of something on the table beside them as Philza let go of him, “here, hot chocolate.” The man gave him a smile, one Tommy knew was probably rare. 

Tommy reached out slowly, wrapping his hands around the cup oddly before he slowly took a sip, not wanting to stop drinking it. 

OoO

Their interactions were awkward at first— as if they expected him to be different, as if they expected someone else. 

Then they gradually became steadier, Tommy talking more and more now that Wilbur wasn't the only one he could talk too. 

And soon they were acting as if they’d known each other their entire lives— which apparently they had. 

And after a while the anxiousness left, and he was just left with his own awkwardness. 

He didn't like travelling apparently, before he had left, and Tommy would admit he still didn't like it but when Techno or Phil asked him if he wanted to join them on their adventure for the day he’d readily agree, not really paying attention to the ground anymore as he walked. 

And slowly Tommy after many of Wilburs insistence of reading the letters he had once forgotten slowly came back as Wilbur and him got a hold of one of Technos books. 

And the gaps in his memory were left forgotten as he made newer ones with his family. 

OoO

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all are having fun today! (Also I put ambiguous ending because I had written out a draft for another chapter but I never finished/dont have many more ideas for it but it was supposed to be Dream Smp finding our Tommy was alive throughout his exile) :))


End file.
